Surreal
by insane-o-matic-echidna
Summary: Just some Sonic pairings. Keep it on non yaoi hating constructive critisism. Sonic x Tails, Knuckles x Shadow, Cream x Charmy and Knuckles x Rouge.
1. Knuxadow and Sails

Surreal  
  
Rated: R for sexual content and language.  
  
Disclaimer: The working of relationships in this fic goes like:  
(Love,   loves but not loved back)  
  
Tails and Sonic are in love, but Amy loves Sonic. Amy has a secret admirer.  
Shadow and Knuckles fall in love, but Knuckles still loves Rouge.

Cream and Charmy have a little crush.

Rouge still loves Knuckles a little.

Big and Froggy..(JOKE!!)

Look, if you can't take slash or just hate it, turn away now, because, to be honest, I'm getting annoyed with people who just review to say their hate of yaoi, if you don't like yaoi:

Just don't read or review.

But if you do just review to insult me, like:

  
I  hat yo';r story!!XD   
ur sorty suxxs I hat yio btihx.. im gonna coum to your hious andf kill oyu!XDXDXLOL  
  
I don't give a flying fuck frankly, you probably have a I.Q of one anyway.

________Knuckles' POV__________

Angel Island:  
  
  


I sigh… Rouge has been gone for some time now… I shouldn't have shouted at her, she only wanted to be with me, you see, a few months ago, she wanted to live here.. but I put my job of being a guardian before her…like I have with a lot of things and opportunities in my small life. Rouge though…she was the one thing I shouldn't have put before my ignorance. Heh, I remember her hard attitude on ARK, her loneliness and insecurity… but I didn't think of that…. Because of the emerald… oh, that stupid thing has cost me my free will and my own life, while Sonic and everyone else who has a normal life can relax apart from when Eggman's around. Sonic.. so energetic and friendly even when we fight, he still beams with his coolness and attitude. Tails..so clever and friendly, heh, you could swear him and Sonic are married..

Amy, so careless, but still beams with her sweet attitude and..err.. pinkness.

Cream, such a lovely little girl, she takes care of a lot of things, unlike me, who is tied to one stupid green rock..and there's Shadow.. so mysterious but still retains a calm attitude to everything…he's my opposite I guess… there's a lot of complications in his life, but mine, ugh, I'm just some dumb echidna on a floating island with the job of guarding a stone.. I hate my life… I can't stop thinking about Rouge…where is she?  
  
  
I hear steps behind me, I get up and nervously say:  
"Who's there!?"  
  
"Calm down echidna.." The black hedgehog beamed, again showing his precision and calm.

"Damn it Shadow, what are you doing here?" I say, annoyed.

"Hmmm? Why are you so um.. stuck up?" I could tell he was getting crappy phrases from Sonic to use as poison against me. Ugh.

"Shut up hedgehog, I said, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!" I'm getting annoyed now.

"Oh… I had to tell you that it's Sonic's birth..day.." I can also tell he doesn't know many words that weren't taught to him by Gerald.

I huff, and say "So he's using you as a messenger boy. Hmmph, just like him, that lazy ass." I roll my eyes. I know that Sonic will be more cocky than ever at his birthday, I can just imagine it, Amy being a total slave and Tails standing there looking at Sonic as usual. I sigh.

"I must go Knuckles. Far-"  
  
"NO!!" I'm suddenly overcome by emotion, "Don't leave…please?"  
  
"But our transaction is complete…" He talks in a slightly robotic way.

"Shadow… don't do what Sonic tells you…stay here and have some fun." I don't know why I'm doing this.

He looks down a little, "Hmm.. that hedgehog WAS my former enemy.."

"Exactly." I agree and he sits down next to me on my rock.

"Okay Knuckles, I shall stay.."

"You like swimming?" I ask.

He blushes and admits, "Like that bastardised blue hedgehog, I cannot swim.."

I laugh a little and say, "It's okay… I'll teach you…"

"Thank you.." He says in return, being a little flushed that he, the ultimate lifeform, can't swim.

"Okay…" I smirk, then suddenly push him into the pool behind the rock, he looks at me annoyed, then sighs.

_________Shadow's POV________

I don't know what this echidna is trying to accomplish, but throwing me in mud isn't going to do much..

He laughs, then takes his arms around me too help me swim "Err…Shadow, this isn't uncomfortable to you is it?"

"No." I respond…I feel my face heatening up a little… oooh… his arms are soo nice feeling and his fur is so soft.. I feel something coursing through my groin.. it's a feeling I didn't even feel with Maria….Maria…. I loved her… I feel myself getting hard…

________Knuckles' POV_______

WHAT!? HE'S GROWING A ERECTION… oh my god..

He…he.. CAN'T LOVE ME?! I'm not sure whether to wrap my arms around him or kick him in the back…umm…I DON'T KNOW!!

I'm panting…

"Sh—Shh—Shadow..?" I ask.

"Errhh…yes?" He complies..

"D..do..d.. DO YOU LOVE ME?!" I gasp, then clasp my hands over my mouth. I…I… can't be bi can I? ..I mean… I've met some girls in my life… but none truly loved me apart from Rouge.. "FUCK!" I curse.

"Yes Knuckles…I believe… I do have affections…for you.." I come closer to his face, put my hand over his cheek and lay my lips on his.. he's warm..

Down on Earth:

Tails POV:

I'm up late again working on my machines…whoa…it's four am.. I'm not feeling good though… Sonic and me…have a little…thing in secret…I cry… why won't he come official…is he embarrassed of me?? I better go to bed soon.. huh? I feel a familiar scent and hear someone coming towards me..

He wraps his arms around me like he usually does. I turn around and see the same olive green eyes yet again.

"Why are yah cryin' my little sweetie?" Great. I'm his partner and he still treats me like a kid.

"Sonic.." My lips tremble, "Why won't you love me official?"

"Tails.. I do love you and I always have… but imagine what would happen if Amy or ANYONE for that matter found out? You're only a minor teen Tails… but when you get old enough I will, I promise.." He smiles puts his fingers over my cheek, he hovers his thumb over my lips, I suck on it, let go and I cuddle him..

"I love you Sonic…"

"I love you Tails…"

End for now. Lemon next. Eeek.


	2. Lemony not so goodness

Surreal Chapter Two

Okay…here comes the yaoi…eek…  
  
  


Sonic's POV:

I let go from his sweet embrace and sit on his table, which is covered with oil-, oh DAMN IT!!

"Heheheheh, Sonic you are silly.." Tails gives me a smirk and I look down, embarrassed.

"Heh, I guess this romance thing is gettin' to my head, hehheh.." He pulls a saddened face, pouts and sniffles. I think, then I say "Tails... I'm sorry... I can be dumb sometimes and I don't acknowledge other people's feelings...my bad..." Seeing that he's still sad, I get off the table and all the stupid grease that's on my ass and I nuzzle his cheek, "I'm sorry Tails...I mean it..." I manage to utter softly.

He looks at me, and with a smile, says "Sonic...I love you right now more than anything else in my life, I probably always have..." Tails looks down, embarrassed by what he just said, even I have to admit, it WAS a little corny, but since I love him too, I'll let him go this time.

Whoa... I noticed his eyes... that sapphire colour once showed innocence.. but now... they just show intent and desire.. ooh... I go in to kiss him..

"HUH?!" I recognize that high voice..... OH NO!! NOT HER!!  
"S-S-S-sonn-ikk-uu?!"

"....." Me and Tails are both too shaky to think, or talk..

"Oh..h..h..." Amy has a truly pale face... she is shaking like a maraca..

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" She runs off crying... what have I done..?

ANOTHER VOICE?! "MISS AMY!! WHAT IS WRONG!!?" Cream, Cheese and Chocola are running after her.

Tails begins to cry, he runs off in the opposite direction of Amy, into his bedroom.

WHAT HAVE I DONE!?

Tails POV:

Why is Sonic so doubtful of me!? HE PROMISED ME!!

I can't think right now.. I bet he's comforting Amy, thinking up some lame excuse to explain him close to me.. that would be just like him, lying and putting himself before me.. he always does... even when we were like brothers he never cuddled me in public or anything. It's no use..

"T-T-t-a-i-ls?" Huh? It's Sonic.. opening my door..

"What do you want..?" I sob into my pillow, knowing he'll probably give an excuse lecture about how we're brothers and it should say that way..

"I love you Tails, and I wouldn't want it any other way.." To my extreme surprise he lies down next to me and wraps his arms around my lower back..

I look up from my pillow and nuzzle into his chest.. "I'm sorry Sonic, I doubted you and I shouldn't have.."  
  
"No.. no... Tails, it's my fault. I'm always selfish, to you, to Amy, to everyone.." He admits... I guess he is right..

"Sonic?" I ask.

"Yeah?" He says.

"Erm, can we sleep cuddled..?" I blush and he smiles.

"Yeah Tails... 'cause I love you." We both smile and kiss other on the lips. I snuggle into him and fall asleep, as I'm pretty sure he does...

On the Floating Island:(LEMON ALERT!!)

Shadow's POV:  
  


Hmmm.. that felt good, it's something that even Maria and I did not do..

We come out of the water, and my erection is exposed to the echidna, who seems to be aroused by it, judging by his superior smile..

"So... umm... Knuckles... what do you eat..?" I try to change the conversation.. I'm not sure exactly where this is going..

"You could be my main course.." He growls seductively and comes towards me.

He's breathing on my face.. ".. Shadow... do you want to experience pleasure?"

..I don't know what I'm supposed to say.. I can't just say to him 'KNUCKLES I DECIDED I LIKE COX!!" can I? I sigh, damn you Gerald, first you almost destroy me and now you seem to be getting your revenge by altering my sexuality. This is mind raking!!

Knuckles' POV:

What's taking him so long?! ...Oh no... Rouge would be ashamed of me..

I don't know anymore, part of me loves Rouge and part of me has this unexplainable passion for Shadow... could it be love? I mean... I just practically asked Shadow to sex me... of course I love him... but not the same way I loved Rouge... Rouge was attractive, but not sexually motivating like Shadow. This is hard for me and him probably.. that's it, this is my chance! Rouge left me and that was her decision.. no.. I forced her.. I close my eyes, this could be my second chance of happiness.. I come behind Shadow and grasp my hands on his hedgehoghood..

LEMON!! NO POV!!

"What are you doing!?" Shadow asked.

"SHUT UP AND LOVE ME!!" Knuckles pulled Shadow into a forceful kiss.

Knuckles began to push Shadow's foreskin up and down, exposing the hedgehog's pink head.

The hedgehog began to blink in pleasure, and within one minute the clear pre-cum trickled down his penis. The hedgehog had never experienced pleasure, let alone sexual pleasure, before.

The echidna took a little break for about 15 seconds, now kissing Shadow's neck. He started again and the hedgehog began to feel extremely sexually motivated and he began to twitch and started panting and laughing. Then the hedgehog began to feel the huge streamy tingling feeling in his pelvis and groin. The white cum splurted out and the hedgehog gasped. The echidna resumed from kissing and smiled, "You like that Shadow?"

"YES!!" The hedgehog shouted in happiness.

"Rouge taught me that, she taught me ALOT of other things as well.. like this!!" The echidna jumped high over the hedgehogs head, landed next to Shadow's now- not- so- aroused penis, and began to lick the salty substance off. Shadow moaned, Knuckles got up and hugged Shadow. "Y'know, I love you Shadow..."

"I do too Knuckles... but I have to love Maria the same and yes,  I DO know she is dead, I'm just saying, so if I mutter Maria instead of Knuckles in my sleep, please understand.."

"I will Shadow.." The echidna smiled and dived into the pool next to them.

"WAIT FOR ME KNUCKLES!" Shadow went into the shallow end to clean off.

Yuck... I took no pleasure in writing that, I only like in yaoi, Sails lemons.. but because of Tails' age.. that is not possible.

Bye bye... and if you don't like the yaoi, JUST DON'T READ IT! HAH!*shot*


	3. Tails Versus Amy and Master Emerald Solu...

Surreal Chapter Three

I've tried to update, but with school and stuff this is hard to have time to write. Oh well. This is gonna be a long chapter.. by the way, this is gonna be non POV, I think I write better without POV writing. If '' these are there, that is thought.

Angel Island:  
  
  
The red echidna emerged from the water with the ebony and crimson coloured hedgehog, he put his knuckled hands over his dreads and rinsed all the water out of it.

"Bleh, I don't wanna be like Sonic, but I sure do HATE water in my fur." The echidna turned to the hedgehog, who was shaking the fur out, like a dog. The purple eyed anthro rolled his eyes and spoke: "Shadow, you are cute when ya do that but I do not have relations with dogs."

"Hmmph, Rouge seemed quite like that." The hedgehog said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. The echidna rushed in front of him, "I loved Rouge Shadow," Knuckles paused, "she was a great woman.."

"..Great to catch flying discs more like." Knuckles pulled a stroppy face and changed to subject, he knew Shadow had some intent for her, "Umm.. Shadow?"  
  
"Yes?" Shadow implied.

"When do you have to go back?" 

"Hmm.. soon," Shadow took a breath "if I don't, they'll think that since I could be a robot(SH), my systems could have gone haywire. I keep telling them, I destroyed the clones, but they won't listen.. ugh, it's like I'm a dog slave for Sonic.." Shadow crossed his arms.

"I wish there was a way to keep the floating island up but not have the Master Emerald.." Knuckles sighed, "I mean, there's always a risk of Eggman stealing it.. WAIT!!, I KNOW!!, the Emerald chamber! Shadow, stay here!" Knuckles winked, speed off by a wall and pressed a switch, Knuckles fell through the floor and speed down a turquoise coloured corridor filled with murals of the Echidna Empire(Tikal SA story), Knuckles in no time at all came to the centre, took the Master Emerald(shrunk SA2), and threw it unto the centrepiece of the room. The super emeralds appeared out of nowhere whenever the ME was thrown unto the centrepiece

and Knuckles sped up the corridor, out of the hole and back to Shadow.

"Whew, now, I can go down to the mainland, let's go!" The echidna tried to run but his hand was grabbed by Shadow. "Huh? What gives Shadow?" Shadow gave a cocky smile, and said "Knuckles, since there is so much chaos energy on this island alone... I can use the Chaos control."

"Oh.."

Mainland Earth:

Sonic House:

The fox woke up and observed his surroundings, he noticed the cobalt hedgehog was still next to him. Tails gave the olive eyed anthro a gentle kiss on the cheek and the hedgehog woke up.

"Oh.. I'm sorry Sonic, I-"

"Tails, don't worry, we've got bigger stuff to handle now, like Amy.." Sonic remembered her crying, and he was pretty sure she was doing the same thing now, he could hear Cream's voice, but no one else's. The golden coloured fox kissed the hedgehog and Sonic wrapped his arms around him. Tails nuzzled into the hedgehog's chest and muttered, "I don't care about Amy.. all that matters is you Sonic..."

The fox got up and opened the door only to be greeted by Amy's extremely pissed-off pinkness. "WAS IT FUN!?" Amy screamed. "YOU STOLE THE ONLY MAN I LOVE!" "SHUT UP AMY, ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELF!!" The fox pushed the hedgehog out of the way. Amy got her trademark yellow hammer out and whacked the fox on the head. "HEY!! YOU BITCH!! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!!" The kitsune, now on the floor, kicked Amy's ankle making her land on the floor, Amy got up straight away and so did Tails. The pink hedgehog fired her hammer at Tails and he blocked them, but in the process, fell out the front door. He got up rapidly and spun in his cyclone tails formation, Amy did the same with her hammer.

Sonic and Cream, followed by the chaos Cheese and Chocola, sped out the front, and saw the two circles spinning. "CREAM! GET THE CHAOS EMERALDS!!" Amy shouted, showing she was obviously getting exhausted. "SONIC!! GET THEM FROM CREAM" Tails shouted.

Sonic gasped, seeing that Cream was obviously going to throw the emeralds to Amy.

He rushed and tried to grab them off her, but Cheese and Chocola started biting him.

"OWCH! YOU LITTLE BITCHES!!" Cream threw the chaos emeralds at Amy and she caught them..

Amy's fur turned green and her emerald eyes turned yellow. She started to hover above the ground. She was in her super form and she now had a super charged hammer with spikes on the end. She appeared behind Tails instantly and kicked him on the cheek, Tails landed next to the now negative chaos emeralds. "TAILS!! USE THE NEGATIVE POWER LIKE I DID!" Tails picked the chaos up and utilized them..

Tails was taller, and his fur was a much darker shade of orange, his power crackled in the form of lighting on his fur. Both of them went up into the sky almost twenty times the speed of sound and they both looked at each other for a millisecond. Tails fired the first beam of yellow at the cyan super formed hedgehog and she fired a beam of red at him. Tails dodged it, then fired another beam. It hit Amy indirectly at her arm.

She smiled insanely then fired herself at the fox and her head hit his stomach making him go back, he stopped, then pushed her downwards into a cliff. Tails checked for any sign of movement but then saw the hedgehog accelerating upwards at him, he quickly dodged. "UHHH!" Amy fell, no longer in her super form, Tails did too.

"TAILS!! AMY!!" Sonic ran and catched them both. He put Amy down, then said "What were you thinking! I love you both.. but Amy... I can never love you like a lover.. I've always sorta seen yah as a annoying little sister.. I'm sorry.."

Sonic cuddled Tails in his arms and looked at Amy.

"Sonic.. it's okay.." Amy sighed, then ran back into the house, she was badly bruised.

Suddenly, a flash appeared and two figures came out. "Hey Sonic, didn't miss anything did we?" Knuckles smirked..

Sometimes I like Amy and sometimes I hate her..


End file.
